Freeform
thumb|250pxFreeform (anciennement ABC Family) est la chaîne américaine qui diffuse Pretty Little Liars. C'est est une chaîne de télévision câblée américaine qui fait partie du groupe Disney/ABC. À ses débuts, la chaîne a réalisé quelques téléfilms mais était surtout spécialisée dans la rediffusion. Ainsi, les séries télévisées des chaînes d'ABC et parfois de concurrentes, repassent sur ABC Family. Depuis 2005, ABC Family produit des séries originales populaires auprès des adolescents. Histoire La chaîne a été créée en 1976 par Pat Robertson sous le nom de BN Cable avant d'être rebaptisée CBN Family Channel. Quand Christian Broadcasting Network a intégré la chaîne à International Family Entertainment (société dirigée par le fils de Robertson), elle a été rebaptisée Family Channel. La chaîne a été vendue en 1997 à la Fox Broadcasting Company et a alors été renommée Fox Family Worldwide. Fox Family possédait alors, en plus de la chaîne principale regardée par 84 millions de foyers américains, : Fox Kids Network, 76 % de Fox Kids Europe et le catalogue de Saban Entertainment. Le 23 juillet 2001, Disney-ABC rachète le groupe Fox Family Worldwide1 pour 5,3 milliards de $2. La filiale Fox Kids Network fut renommée aux États-Unis ABC Kids Network le 14 septembre 2001 et associée à Disney Channel. La filiale européenne fut elle rebaptisée Jetix. Le 10 novembre 2001, Disney finalise le rachat de Fox Family Worldwide, renommée ABC Family 3, 4, 5, 6. Mais depuis 2005, afin de supprimer le manque de lisibilité entre les programmes jeunesse de ABC et la chaîne ABC Kids, elle a été rebaptisée Jetix, comme la branche européenne. Elle diffuse essentiellement l'ancien catalogue de Saban constitué de productions japonaises. Fox Kids Europe a été simplement renommée en Jetix en 2004 pour l'Europe et 2005 pour les États-Unis. Elle reste basée aux Pays-Bas. Le 26 octobre 2011, Disney-ABC et Corus Entertainment annoncent le lancement d'ABC Spark, déclinaison canadienne d'ABC Family 7, 8 qui a été lancée le 26 mars 2012. Le 16 octobre 2013, Disney, ABC Family et la chaîne de magasin de vêtements et accessoires Wet Seal lancent une collection de produits inspirés par les personnages des séries télévisées d'ABC Family 9. Le 5 janvier 2014, Disney-ABC annonce le lancement d'un service de streaming associé aux émissions d'ABC Family nommé Watch ABC Family ainsi que l'application dédiée. Le 12 janvier 2016, la chaîne ABC Family se renomme "Freeform". Séries En cours *Pretty Little Liars (2010–en cours) *Melissa and Joey (2010–en cours) *Switched (Switched at Birth) (2011–en cours) *Baby Daddy (2012–en cours) *The Fosters (2013–en cours) *Chasing Life (2014–en cours) *Young & Hungry (2014–en cours) Achevées *Totalement jumelles (So Little Time) (2001–2002) *Wildfire (2005–2008) *Beautiful People / La Clique de Brighton (2005–2006) *Falcon Beach / Amitiés d'une saison (2006–2007) *Kyle XY (2006–2009) *Three Moons Over Milford (en) (2006) *Retour à Lincoln Heights (Lincoln Heights) (2007–2009) *Greek (2007–2011) *Slacker Cats (2007–2009) *The Middleman (2008) *Samurai Girl (2008) *La Vie secrète d'une ado ordinaire (The Secret Life of the American Teenager) (2008–2013) *Championnes à tout prix (Make It or Break It) (2009–2012) *Roommates (2009) *Ruby & The Rockits (en) (2009) *10 Things I Hate About You / Dix choses que je déteste de toi (2009–2010) *Huge (2010) *The Nine Lives of Chloe King (2011) *Georgia dans tous ses états (State of Georgia) (2011) *The Lying Game (2011–2013) *Jane by Design (2012) *Bunheads (2012–2013) *Twisted (2013–2014) *Ravenswood (2013–2014) *Mystery Girls (2014) Galerie ABC Family Becoming Freeform.jpg ABC Family Becoming Freeform 2.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|300 px|Promo ABC Family 2015thumb|right|300 px|Promo Freeform 2016 Catégorie:Chaînes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Pretty Little Liars